


Rejection - Ablehnung

by Schattenspieler



Series: Die Liste [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Maske, Mindfuck, Trost
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi begreift warum der die Maske trägt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejection - Ablehnung

**Author's Note:**

> Musik: Samsas Traum (Hände hoch!, Das Mädchen aus dem Jenseits, Wasser, Stammheim - aus dem Album: Endstation.Eden)

In Mitten von Bücherstapeln, staubigen Kisten und alten Dokumenten kniete ein Junge, mit leerem Auge auf ein gerahmtes Bild blickend.  
Gedanken schwammen wie flüchtige Fischlein in seinem Kopf umher und ab und an leuchteten ihre Schuppen auf und er glaubte sie zufassen zu kriegen aber – flop – und sie waren weg.

Sein Aquarium war leer. 

Und er hatte das Bild und das Glas knackte unter seinen Fingern.  
Der Himmel in seinen Augen wurde schiefergrau von schweren Wolken.

Glas fiel. Aus dem Rahmen.  
Regen fiel. Aus den Wolkenaugen.

Blut tropfte auf den Boden zwischen seinen Knien.

Er kannte diese Frau nicht.  
Er kannte diese Frau nicht.  
Er kannte diese Frau nicht.

Aber dieses Gesicht. Er hatte es schon gesehen. Wo hatte er es gesehen? Dieses Gesicht.

Sein Herz pochte hart. Hart gegen seine Brust. Und er hatte Angst. Angst vor dem Gedanken.  
Der Gedanke, der kurz davor war seinen Kopf zu füllen-

Er hatte das Gefühl er war einer schrecklichen Wahrheit auf der Spur, einer Wahrheit, die er nicht wissen wollte.

\- Klock -

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, das Bild war auf den Boden gefallen - aus seinen Fingern geglitten. Aber der Gedanke entglitt nicht!  
Er wollte es aufheben, doch die Finger zitterten zu sehr und der schiefergraue Blick war fixiert auf das schöne Gesicht und der hässlichen Wahrheit dahinter.

~ “Was ist mit dem Kind?““Er akzeptiert ihn nicht.“ Die Blicke waren seltsam und er huschte weg. ~

Sein Vater wartete nicht und rief nie nach ihm.

~ “Kakashi-kun, Kakashi-kun hast du kein Gesicht?“, zwitscherte eins der anderen Kinder und kicherte. ~

Er hatte ein Gesicht.

~ „Hatake-san warum trägst du immer eine Maske? Ist das üblich bei deinem Clan?“„Hey Iruka sprich nicht mit dem, der Hatake will nur cool wirken.“ „Ach erzähl nicht – der ist einfach hässlich. Sagt der Name doch schon!“ „Hahaha~“ ~

Sein Vater trug nie eine Maske.

~ “Hey Kakashi warum trägst du ne Maske? Ist es weil dein Vater in Ungnade gefallen ist? Willst du nicht mit ihm verglichen werden?“ „Lass ihn Obito, er hatte sie schon davor.“ ~

Kakashi wusste nicht wann es anfing, er hatte die Maske solang er sich erinnern konnte. Sie war ein Teil von ihm. Wie seine Nase, sein Mund, seine Ohren.  
Es war einfach so -  
Sein Vater sah ihn nie an wenn er sie nicht trug.  
Aber er wollte von Vater gesehen werden – er nahm sie nie ab, auch nicht wenn jemand anders da war.

Er hatte sich nie gefragt wo sie her kam oder ob sie nicht zu ihm gehörte – sie war eben da und Vater sah ihn manchmal an.  
Er hatte sich nie gekümmert ob er hässlich war oder nicht – er wusste nicht was schön war und man musste nicht schön sein um zu kämpfen.

Warum hatte sein Vater ihn nie ohne sie angesehen!?  
Warum kannte er das Gesicht der Frau aus dem Spiegel!?

„Kakashi!“

Er schreckte wieder hoch und ließ seinen Kopf los, den er umklammert hatte. Wann war das passiert?  
Polternde Schritte auf der Treppe. „Kakashi, ich habe Krach gehört, ist was...“, Minato verstummte, war so schnell neben ihm, dass er es nicht sah.  
Dann spürte er tastende Hände an seinem Kopf, die sein Haar durchwühlten.  
„Hach...“, seufzte Minato erleichtert und nahm Kakashis kleine Hände in seine, drehte sie unter aufmerksamen Augen hin und her. Sie waren Blut verschmiert.  
„Was hast du denn gemacht?“ fragte der Blonde und strich ihm über die Wange. Minatos Hände waren so schön warm.  
„Du bist weiß wie ein Laken.“  
„Das Glas war riesig, ich hab nicht aufgepasst“, sagte er unverbindlich und war überrascht wie fest seine Stimme sich anhörte.  
Minato schaute skeptisch, dann schien er das gerahmte Bild zum ersten mal zu bemerken. Er wischte das Blut bei Seite und meinte staunend: „Deine Mutter Kakashi – ich erinnere mich, als Junge hab ich sie ein zweimal gesehen.“  
Ein warmer Finger hakte sich in den dunklen Stoff und zog ihn von seinem Gesicht, dann hielt er das Bild neben ihn. Seine blauen Augen glänzten wie Sonne auf Meereswellen.  
„Ihr seht euch so ähnlich wie Zwillinge, so schön... . Aber deine Augen sind anders. Wie ein Silberstreif“, der Blonde lachte „und deine Haare – wie ein Nest. Aber ansonsten...“  
Minato legte das Bild zur Seite und küsste seinen Mundwinkel, bevor er den Stoff wieder hoch zog und aufstand.  
„Komm hoch ich will deine Hände versorgen. Wir können später wieder kommen und nach den Schriftrollen deines Vaters suchen.“  
Minato wartete, aber Kakashi stand nicht auf.  
„Was denn?“  
„Meine Beine sind eingeschlafen.“  
Minato lächelte warm, er zog eins seiner Kunais aus dem Waffenbeutel und rammte es in eine Rille des Bodens. Dann hob er Kakashi im Brautstil in seine Arme.

Kakashi lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die breite Schulter. Ihm war so kalt aber langsam...  
„Sie war wirklich schön...“  
„Hmm, war sie“, vereinbarte Minato und sie verschwanden in einem gelben Blitz.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Liste  
> X 1. In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten  
> X 2. Love - Liebe  
> 3\. Sunset - Sonnenuntergang  
> 4\. Deep - Tief  
> 5\. Seeking Solace – Trost suchen  
> 6\. Break Away – Sich lösen  
> 7\. Eden – (Garten) Eden  
> 8\. Innocence - Unschuld  
> 9\. Drive - Antrieb  
> 10\. Breathe Again – Wieder atmen  
> 11\. Memory - Erinnerung  
> 12\. Insanity - Wahnsinn  
> 13\. Abuse - Missbrauch  
> 14\. Smile - Lächeln  
> 15\. Emotionless - Emotionslos  
> 16\. Caged - eingesperrt  
> 17\. Blood - Blut  
> 18\. Candy - Süßigkeiten  
> 19\. Snow - Schnee  
> 20\. Fortitude - Glück  
> 21\. Anomaly - Unnormal  
> 22\. Forest - Wald  
> 23\. Cat: - Katze  
> 24\. Me Time – Zeit für mich  
> 25\. Trouble Lurking – lauernder Ärger  
> 26\. Never Cry – Niemals weinen  
> X 27. Poison - Gift  
> X 28. Anguish – Qual/Kummer/Leid/Schmerz  
> 29\. Curious - Seltsam  
> 30\. Rain - Regen  
> 31\. Defile - Entweihung  
> 32\. Never Look Back – Sieh niemals zurück  
> 33\. Provoke - Provokation  
> 34\. Mechanical - Mechanisch  
> 35\. Hold My Hand – Halte meine Hand  
> 36\. Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz  
> 37\. Eyes - Augen  
> 38\. Abandoned - Verlassen  
> 39\. Dreams - Träume  
> 40\. Black and Blue – Schwarz und Blau  
> 41\. Teamwork -Teamarbeit  
> 42\. Standing Still – Noch vorhanden /Noch stehend  
> 43\. Dying - Sterbend  
> 44\. Two Roads – Zwei Wege  
> 45\. Illusion - Illusionen  
> 46\. Family - Familie  
> 47\. Homunculi – Homunculi (künstlicher Mensch)  
> 48\. Orphan – Weise  
> 49\. Stripes - Streifen  
> 50\. Breaking the Rules – Die Regeln brechen  
> 51\. Games - Spiele  
> 52\. Claustrophobia – Klaustrophobie (Platzangst)  
> 53\. Keeping a Secret – Ein Geheimnis behalten  
> 54\. City - Stadt  
> 55\. Waiting - Warten  
> 56\. Hell-Bent – Wild entschlossen  
> 57\. Sacrifice - Opfer  
> 58\. Bittersweet - Bittersüß  
> 59\. Suffocate - Ersticken  
> X 60. Rejection - Ablehnung  
> 61\. Fairy Tale - Märchen  
> 62\. Djinn - Djinn  
> 63\. Come-hither - Einladend  
> 64\. Amputation - Abtrennung  
> 65\. Contort - Krümmen  
> 66\. Suicide - Selbstmord  
> 67\. Security Blanket - Schmusedecke  
> 68\. Bully - Raufbold  
> 69\. Annoyance – Belästigung /Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane  
> 70\. Wanton – Lüstern/ lasziv  
> 71\. Obsession - Besessenheit  
> 72\. Pawn – Pfand / Bauer im Schach  
> 73\. I Can't – Ich kann nicht  
> 74\. Demented - Wahnsinnig  
> 75\. Mirror - Spiegel  
> 76\. Broken Pieces – Zerbrochene Stücke  
> 77\. Test - Test  
> 78\. The Fool – der Dummkopf  
> 79\. Disease - Krankheit  
> X 80. Words – Worte /Wörter  
> 81\. Edge – Kannte/ Klippe  
> 82\. Forever – Für immer  
> 83\. Heal - Heilung  
> 84\. Out Cold - Bewusstlos  
> 85\. Spiral - Spirale  
> 86\. Seeing Red – Rot sehen  
> X 87. Appetite - Appetit  
> 88\. Pain - Schmerz  
> 89\. Through the Fire – durch (das) Feuer  
> 90\. Sephia - Tintenfischschwarz  
> 91\. Drowning – Ertrinken?  
> 92\. Die for you – Für dich sterben  
> 93\. Give Up – Gib auf  
> 94\. Last Hope – letzte Hoffnung  
> 95\. Streets – Straßen  
> 96\. In the Storm – Im Sturm  
> 97\. Regret - Reue  
> 98\. Puzzle - Puzzle  
> 99\. Solitude - Einsamkeit  
> 100\. Relaxation - Entspannung  
> 101\. Emo - Emo  
> 102\. Act your age – Sei kein Kindskopf  
> 103\. Covet - Begehren  
> 104\. Detached – Getrennt /Unvoreingenommen/ Unbeteiligt  
> 105\. Belittle - Schmähen  
> 106\. Confusion - Verwirrung  
> 107\. Dog - Hund  
> 108.Moonlight - Mondlicht  
> 109\. Secret Place – Geheimer Ort /Versteck  
> 110\. Annex – Anhang/ Anbau  
> 111\. Coward - Feigling  
> 112\. Emulate - Nachahmen  
> 113\. Kami - Gott  
> 114\. Place of God – Ort Gottes  
> 115\. Delicate – Zart/Labil/Feinfühlig  
> 116\. All my fault – alles meine Schuld  
> 117\. Chains - Ketten  
> 118\. Ferocious - Grausam  
> 119\. Autumn - Herbst  
> 120\. Loser - Verlierer


End file.
